1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise rowing machine; and particularly to an exercise rowing machine having at lateral sides of its main shank two lateral operating rods each with an upper section bent inwards relative to a lower section in an obtuse angle; when the machine is rowed forwards and rearwards, touching of the body of a user can be avoided; and when the machine is folded and collapsed, the spaces for storing and for transporting can be effectively reduced. The machine is applicable to use for indoor exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For body shaping and obtaining an effect of being healthy through exercising, manufacturers nowadays have developed various exercising instruments for choices of users. Among multiple sets of body shaping equipment, exercise rowing machines had been used in a large amount decades ago; they are used to strengthen muscles of hands, legs, chests, waists and backs through actions simulating rowing boats, and are all-part exercise equipment.
FIG. 6 depicts a conventional exercise rowing machine which includes a main shank “a” and a supporting rack a1, the main shank “a” is provided thereon with a seat a2, the supporting rack a1 is pivotally connected with two oil pressure cylinders a3 and two handles a4 at its two lateral sides, each handle a4 is linked up with an oil pressure cylinder a3, the supporting rack a1 is provided on its front end with two peddles a5. When a user seats on the seat a2 with his two feet stepping on the two pedals a5 respectively, he can pull the two handles a4 with his hands against the impedance force provided by the oil pressure cylinders a3; when the handles a4 are pulled rearwards for a distance, they can be moved forwards back to their original positions by the restoring forces of the oil pressure cylinders a3, this provides the user to and fro actions simulating rowing boats.
The above stated exercise rowing machine can effectively achieve a function of exercising for body shaping, however, its supporting rack a1 is overly wide, and the handles a4 are not foldable, the entire volume of its structure is quite bulky and is inconvenient for storage and transporting.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 depicting a foldable exercise rowing machine that mainly uses pivot structures to make handles “b” and arms b1 mutually rotatable, when in folding and collapsing, the arms b1 and the handles “b” can be rotated to be clung to a main shank b2, this can effectively reduce the space for storing. However, such a pivot structure for the exercise rowing machine includes a plurality of pivot connecting elements, although is convenient in folding and collapsing, its amount of the members to be assembled is also increased, and therefore it will render the possibility of damaging while in use.
In view of this, and in order to get rid of the defects stated above to render an exercise rowing machine able to save members, convenient for folding and collapsing as well as to effectively reduce the space for storing, the inventor provides the present invention based on his professional experience of years in studying and improvement.